


Faith

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [83]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, POV Derek, this is actually a happy drabble despite those tags I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsterrify, mistreat and lost.





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Another one! This one is written for sterekdrabbles words from like 3 weeks ago, terrify, mistreat and lost, and while it does deal (very briefly) with some rather heavy subjects, like domestic abuse and animal abuse it is still a positive and hopeful drabble. I hope you like it ♥ (and please let me know if I should tag anything else)
> 
>  
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/174575489472).)

Derek would never stop being amazed by animals ability to trust.

A few days earlier Stiles had called him, his voice barely holding, and asked if he could bring some dogs home. They had been living with a violent man, now arrested, and an abused woman, now hospitalized, and Stiles brought home their dog and her five puppies, all mistreated and terrified.

Now they were climbing all over Stiles, even the mom let him pet her gently without shying away, and Derek smiled, happy that they could give them back some of the faith in humans that they had lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
